Once Upon a Anime: The Ugly Kitten(Toradora X The Ugly Duckling)
by flooptheorange
Summary: First of the series: In a farmhouse in the jungle live a very large and very ugly kitten, or is it?


Just some general cat knowledge for your reading pleasure

Tom= a male cat

Queen= a female

Kit= a kitten - Also I realize something's aren't exactly the same, such as Taiga being picked on for being big instead of small, or the existence of some characters but I stand behind my choice here and think Toradora was an excellent choice for The Ugly Duckling story. Now start!

The Ugly Kitten –

It was a lovely summer in the jungle, the palm trees swung in the gentle breeze, their green fruits falling from their hold and falling in to the jungle grass adorning it like jewels. In the trees the monkeys chattered on in the African language, which they learned from their fathers. The forest was surrounded by an endless desert, not a drop of water was to be found anywhere, excepted to the west where farmland spread for miles. In a shady spot stood an empty farm house close by a deep river, and from the house down to the water side grew great high reeds, so tall that the tallest of little children could hide within them without being seen. In this snug retreat sat a tom with a single large kitten, who was just weaned and was having trouble standing on her own feet; the tom was beginning to grow bored of the task of watching the kit, for the mother had left as soon as the kit was old enough to be off her milk, he had no one to talk to, and he seldom had any visitors. The other cats liked to paw about the farmlands nearby than to venture in to the jungle, and sit on the porch to have a gossip with him. At long last the kit was able to stand on all four of its paws and cried, "Magrawr."

"Meow meow" said the tom, and then she meowed as well a she could, and looked about her surrounding, mesmerized by the greenery. Which the tom gladly let her do, for green was good for the eyes. "How large the world is," said the kit, surprised by the greatness of area which was just beyond her once lidded eyes.

"Do you think this is the whole world, Taiga?" Asked the tom, "Wait till you have seen the fields; it stretches way beyond to a flat land where the humans have built a large den from the earth next to an endless pond. But I have never ventured to such a distance."

"Taiga? Is that me?"

"Yes little one. It means big and gracious, just like you'll become one day."

"Aren't I already big papa, I'm almost as tall and wide as you."

"True, very true. But that just means that you grew fast. You're growth must be over now. Come Taiga, since you are grown, we must hunt!" As the father and daughter walked out to the field an old ragged tom walked up to them and confronted the tom.

"What is that which walks next to you?" Said the ragged tom.

"It is my daughter, Taiga."

"That is no kit, you must be confused, was your daughter switched with a baboon at birth. It'd be better if you left it behind."

"I will watch it a little longer;" said the tom. "As I have watched it for so long already, what is a few more days?"

"Whatever pleases you, Rikurou." Said the ragged tom and walked away from the father-daughter group. The two soon emerged into the field, which was littered with the kits of other cats. The tom looked around at the other kits and looked back at his own daughter. "You are very large and not at all like the others. I wonder if you really are a baboon. We shall soon find out, even a new born kit could catch one of these careless field mice. You will catch one, even if I have to throw you into their den."

There the tom went and caught the lazy field mice, with a slash of his claws each one fell to him. The kit pounced at a mouse and was consumed by a cloud of dust, but she popped out again, standing triumphantly with a mouse in her mouth. "Oh," said the tom. "That is no baboon. Look how well she use her claws. She is most definitely my child, and she is not that ugly if you look at her in the right way. Meow, meow! Come with me now, I will take you into the orchard, and introduce you to the farmland, but you must keep close to me or you may be knocked about and, above all, beware of the dog."

When they reached the farmland, there was a great disturbance, two other cats were fighting for a piece of chicken, which, after all the commotion, was carried off by the larger cat. "See, Taiga, that is the way of the world," said the tom, licking his chaps, for he would have liked the meat for himself. "Come, now, stand up straight, don't toddle about. You must bow your heads prettily to that young cat yonder, the one by the name of Ami, she is the highest born of them all, and has French blood, therefore, she is well off. Don't you see she has a pink bow tried around her neck, which is something very grand, and a great honor for a cat, it shows that everyone is anxious not to lose her, as she can be recognized both by man and beast. Come, now, don't toddle about, a well-bred cat walks upon her toes, just like his father and mother, in this way, now arch your back and say 'Meow'."

Taiga did as she was told, but the other cats stared, and said, "Look, here comes another one of Rikurou's litter, as if there were not enough of us already!" Or "What a queer looking object she is, we don't want her here," and then one pounced out and bit her on the neck. "Leave her alone," said the tom, "she is not doing any harm."

"Yes, but she is so big and ugly," said the spiteful cat "and therefore she must be turned out."

"That is true," said the young queen, with the ribbon on her neck, "all in this orchard but this one is pretty. I wish her father could improve her a little."

"That is impossible, your grace," replied the tom, "she is not pretty, but she has a very good disposition, and can hunt as well or even better than the other kits I have fathered. I think she will grow up pretty. She had remained too long with her mother, probably kept her in the womb for too long and therefore her figure is not properly formed," and then he stroked her neck and smoothed the fur, saying, "Taiga is a strong girl, I think she will grow up strong, and be able to foster many kits of her own."

"This is true, she has strong genes that the toms may need, if she could pass down those toward the toms she will mother than I will permit her to stay upon my-"

But the young cat was cut off, the kit stepping forward. "It's not my fault I am big or, as you claim, ugly. I am strong I can do more than any kit my age can. I don't need others to value my worth. If I choose to I will hunt my life away I will, and as far as I know I will never foster any kits for you."

"And what happened to this good disposition you spoke of, Rikurou?" Said the young cat.

"I'm sorry about this, your grace, she is usually kinder, or at least with me she is."

"That is because I thought you cared for me, you complemented me and watched over me when others told you not too. But now I see your true thoughts of me, I am only a tool to help you farther yourself in this orchard."

"Taiga," said the young queen. "We ask that you leave this orchard. We have no need for a rift raft like yourself, especially one that refuses to do her duty as a Queen and have children."

"Fine, I don't need anyone anyways, I can feed and defend myself," and with that the young kit took off into the farm land. "They are afraid of me because I am ugly," she said. So she closed her eyes, and ran still farther, until she came out on the town built by humans, where the streets were riddled with life in the darkness. Here she remained the whole night, feeling very tired and sorrowful. In the morning she woke surround by the stray cats that inhabited the peer.

"What sort of a cat are you?" they all said, coming round her. She bowed to them, and was as polite as she could be, but she did not reply to their question. "You are exceedingly ugly," said the stray cats, "but that will not matter if you do not want to marry one of our family."

"I have no wish for marriage, I just escaped almost being forced to be a mother, and I am too young to think of such thing. I only wish to hide among the alleys and steal from the local fishermen." This satisfied them. After a few days the kit was brave enough to test her luck and go on raid with the other stray. At the dead of night the kit and other cats of the pack went to where the fishermen kept their days catch, quietly the cats went in. Two young queens appeared next to her.

"Listen friend," said one. "We have grown keen of you."

"After the raid you should come with us," said the other. "There is a rumor of a place so thick with toms that when a queen goes into heat she could have as many as five toms requesting her company. I'm sure even one as ugly as you can find a mate there."

It was then that the fishermen came to check there stock. With a "bang, bang." The queens next to her where knocked out by the blows delivered by the fishermen's clubs. The remaining cats scattered with the fishermen following close on their tails. Taiga ran until she came on to a dead end, where a fisherman had cornered her. Putting on a brave front the kit faced the fisherman, with as much strength as she could muster she roared at the man, who as soon as he got a good look at her dropped the club he was holding and ran off. Taiga slumped down into the trash that lined the alley.

"I'm so ugly that a fishermen won't even beat me." She laid there defeated for several hours and once the sun started its ascension into the sky, she took off, running aimlessly into the jungle opposite to her home. She ran over field and meadow till a storm arose, and she could hardly struggle against it and fell into a deep slumber. When she awoke she felt warm, a calm light surrounded her. Taiga let out a small sigh." Ah, this must be heaven."

"No," said a hissing voice. "This is just our home."

The kit opened one eye and peeked around the room. Sitting in the room was a young blonde woman with a large snake with evil eyes wrapped around her neck and a chicken who was bouncing up and down uncontrollably in her lap. "Ah," said the woman. "You're awake. Did you sleep well?" The kit nodded at her.

"Thank you for your hospitality."

"Oh it is my pleasure, I've never had a guest like yourself in my humble shack before."

"And I do not deserve such an honor, for I am such an ugly cat."

"A cat!?" Said the peppy chicken. "Don't you mean-" yet she was stopped by the snake placing his tail over his beak. "Let her believe what she wishes, Minori. Ssssshe will learn in good time." Said the snake.

"Well then the ugly kitten, you're more than welcome to stay in our house of mischief." And with that the woman set down a platter of milk and meat for the kit, at the same time she lay out seeds and meat for the snake and chicken.

"Welcome to our house." Said the snake as he scraped some meat off his plate and onto her own. As the kit spent more time there she learned more of her saviors, the woman Yasuko, was born with the gift to speak to animal and was chased out of the town of her birth and took up residence in a small shack in the forest where she tended to injured animals that came her way. The snake's name was Ryuuji and although he had viscous eyes was extremely kind and was almost stoned to death but was saved by Yasuko and now was the woman's adoptive son. The chickens name was Minori and she couldn't lay eggs but was extremely helpful and always ran around helping the woman with her chores. The kit became friends with them all quickly, especially the chicken who loved to nest on her stomach, for now the air around grew colder. It was on one of these cold evenings that Yasuko pointed them out to her.

"Look beyond the falling leaves." She pleaded. "Do you see them?" In the distance where Yasuko pointed were two large majestic creatures, they were larger than dogs, and built solidly with muscles that rippled under a beautiful orange and black stripped pelt.

"What are they?" Taiga said, enthralled by the beasts, her eyes completely glued on them.

"They are tigers, the kings and queens if the jungle. The most gracious and strongest of the jungle beasts. They often visit our grove, the villagers from the nearby town often come to view them. "

"They're beautiful." The woman petted the kits head.

"Aren't they?" Still time passed on, carrying the residence of the shack with it. Being in the warm house and being well feed the kit continued to grow, she grew much larger than any cat she had ever seen before, the bulk of her body taking up most of the living area in the small shack. The young queen felt so sad for taking up the home of her saviors, but the other residents never complained. Minori took to nesting in her now long tail, Ryuuji happily slid in the place between her neck and chest, declaring it the warmest place in the house, and Yasuko herself warmed her feet in the soft fur of her stomach. "Ah," sighed Yasuko. "The winter was always such a tough time for us before, Ryuuji grew cold easily so we would always have the fire high, but if the fire was to high Minori's tail feather would catch spark and ignite as well. But now that you're her Taiga we never have to worry. Thank you." Although she was pleased with their gratitude, Taiga always saw how hard it was for the other residence to move about, and this brought sadness to the young queen.

"They always help me but even when I am of some use I'm still in the way." Taiga wept as she thought such things to herself late into the night. At long last spring came to them, giving the young queen time to leave the confinement of the shack and give the other residence the space they desperately needed. While on one of her walks she spotted three tigers in the distance, majestically parading about in the shallow water. "Oh how regal they look." She thought to herself and was instantly overcome by sadness. "I will run to those royal creatures," she exclaimed, "and they will kill me, because I am so ugly, and for daring to approach them, but it does not matter, better to be killed by them, than to live a life that burdens others." Then she ran to the water, and splashed towards the beautiful tigers. The moment they saw the stranger, they rushed to meet her, their mouths pulled back in terrifying smiles. "Kill me," said the poor queen, and she bent her head down to the surface of the water, and awaited death. But death never came, so the queen opened her eyes, and what was reflected in the clear water below her? Nothing but a beautiful tiger being reflected back at her. To be switched with a kit at birth, in a farmhouse no less, was no consequence to her, for she was born a queen of the jungle. She now felt glad at having suffered sorrow and trouble, because it enabled her to enjoy all the pleasure and happiness around her all the better, for the great tigers gathered round the new-comer, and stroked her neck with their tongues, as a welcome. Into the clearing little children shrieked in excitement.

"See," cried the youngest, "there is a new one," and the rest were delighted, and ran to their father and mother, dancing and clapping their hands, and shouting joyously, "There is another tiger, come, a new one has arrived."

"The new one is the most beautiful of all; she is so young and pretty and small." And the older tigers bowed their heads before her. Then she felt quite ashamed, and hid her head under her paws, for she did not know what to do, and how to appropriately react to this all.

"Taiga," cried the woman from the comforts of her small shack. "When you're done playing with the other tigers come home, it's dinner time." The young tiger ran back to the house, tears in her eyes.

"Why did you never tell me what I was?"

"Because it didn't matter to us what you are. Taiga is Taiga, it's is as plain as that." Said Minori.

"Exactly, we'll always love and care for you in this house, your house." Said Ryuuji, wrapping around her body. Taiga smiled happily.

"I never dreamed of such happiness as this, while I was an ugly kitten."

"Baka," said Ryuuji from her ear. "You've always have been a beautiful tiger."


End file.
